As vehicle systems have become increasingly sophisticated, they have also come to offer a rich variety of assistance, entertainment, and communications features. However, while such systems are now ubiquitous, there remain many users who are either new to such systems, or who have used their existing system for a selection of functions and have remained unfamiliar with certain other aspects of the system. An example of this problem is presented by the onboard communications facilities provided by many telematics units.
In particular, some telematics systems offer a hands free calling service (HFC), either to enhance user convenience or to facilitate user compliance with local hands free calling requirements. A user or subscriber that is an infrequent user of a hands free calling service may encounter problems when first attempting to use such a feature. Specifically, users may forget, or never have known, important command and control features or voice commands associated with the operation of the service. Moreover, while many subscribers originate outgoing HFC calls from their vehicles, fewer subscribers routinely receive calls into their vehicles via HFC.
Such infrequent users account for an inordinate share of customer care calls inquiring on the operation of the HFC service, e.g., how to answer inbound calls. For example, the vehicle occupants may hear a ring tone played within the vehicle but may be frustrated by their lack of knowledge as to how to go “off hook” to answer the incoming call. This problem is further compounded by the proliferation of redundant steering wheel controls and may also be exacerbated by the complexity associated with Bluetooth pairing of personal handsets and headsets when such apparatus are in use.